Rules of a Wedding
by freckles-knows
Summary: The members of the Host Club try to help out with the upcoming wedding in their own unique ways.


**A/N: While this could be seen as a companion fic to "Rules of Engagement", I think this can also stand-alone! So, no need to read "Rules of Engagement" first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club. **

**-----**

Hunny said he would arrange for a twenty-one-layer cake. His reasoning for this was Kyoya and Haruhis' favorite numbers were three and seven, respectively, and if he multiplied their favorite numbers and made that number the number of layers, it was some how lucky. That, and this was bound to be a lavish wedding with an ample guest list, so they needed a lot of cake to feed the masses.

Mori told them that he would make sure there would be an abundance of strawberries at the wedding; the cake would be filled and topped with them; the candles at every table scented like them; the champagne flavored like them. All of this done for Haruhi, as he knew they were her favorite.

Kaoru insisted he would be in charge of the flowers. The table centerpieces would be comprised of forget me not's and baby's breath. The flowers at the end of every row of chairs would be overflowing vases of daffodils. He took it upon himself to decide that they should be standing under an archway teeming with myrtle flowers. The boutonnières for the groomsmen as well as the bouquets for the brides' maids would be white and yellow calla lilies, in that order. Kyoya's boutonnière would be comprised of a single white orchid. And Haruhi's bouquet would be an abundance of pink orchids, wrapped at the stems with the finest silk.

Hikaru assumed responsibility for the wedding gown. He wanted to design something that the likes of had never been seen before. He came up with a strapless gown. All along the top border of the dress he would embellish it with real diamonds, opals and moonstones. On the dress itself, he would embroider pearls in tasteful patterns, as well as along the length of the fifteen-foot train.

Tamaki proclaimed that he would be in charge of picking a location for this extravagant event to take place. After going through countless books, brochures and maps, he slowly narrowed down the choices until he announced the wedding would take place on secluded beach in Bali.

Kyoya heaved a sigh, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that his friends were attempting to help, but really, couldn't they at least consult each other? A fifteen-foot dress train for a wedding in the sand? Flowers that were not native to the country they would be having the ceremony in? A twenty-one-layer cake? He removed his hand and opened his eyes so he could try and gauge Haruhi's reaction to all of this. The look she had on her face was halfway between a glare and a deadpanned stare. It reminded him of the face she often wore in school before calling them rich bastards. A small smirk found its way onto his face when he imagined what his friends were going to hear when they asked her opinion on their choices.

Haruhi was actually much more civil than Kyoya had thought she would be. She kindly told Hunny that twenty-one layers were far too many. She stated that three plus seven was ten, which was just as lucky and would still feed many people.

She informed Mori that as they were getting married during the day, there was no need for any candles.

She explained to Kaoru that she felt that spending that amount of money on things that would wilt and die in a few days time was wasteful. Really, all they needed were bouquets and boutonnières of daisies for the wedding party, and she and Kyoya could have a bouquet and boutonniere of pink lilies.

She informed Hikaru that she would be much more comfortable with a dress that had some type of sleeve, no gems and definitely no fifteen-foot train.

She told Tamaki that while she was sure Bali was very nice, it would be near impossible for her friends and family to make the journey there. It would be much more convenient if her ceremony took place in Japan. She said that he could keep the idea of an outdoor wedding.

A few short months later when the day was finally upon them, all of Haruhi's points had been taken into account. Tamaki had found a spacious park for the ceremony to take place. Haruhi was happily wearing the dress Hikaru had redesigned. Haruhi and Kyoya shared their wedding kiss under the archway Kaoru had fought to keep. And afterwards, they all shared in a massive piece of strawberry wedding cake.

---

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, a lot of my work has been lacking dialogue, and I told myself that whatever I post next **_**will**_** have spoken words in it! Yeah!**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Scherherazade who has read and reviewed all three of my Host Club fics! I hope you enjoyed this one as well =]**

**And thanks to everyone who not only reviewed, but just even simply took the time to read what I have written. It makes me smile just seeing the number of people who have taken the time to read my stuff!**


End file.
